


we're meant to be (beautifully unfinished)

by Hosieteam



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, But with a lot of happy moments too, Everything Hurts, F/F, I'm Sorry, Panic Attacks, Sad and Beautiful, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, no landon, you're gonna cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieteam/pseuds/Hosieteam
Summary: A story about love and the ups and downs of life.Or the Hosie story that will make you cry. I'm sorry.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	we're meant to be (beautifully unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I'm french and I'm trying to do my best.

> **Cause' every time you're here, somehow I forget to breath.**

As usual, while dawn shyly shoved the extraordinary energy of a nature deeply asleep and shimmered by the morning dew, a young girl with a mythical ocean blue gaze approached the small path in the woods that led to her favorite place.

With a smile on her lips, the lovely young lady easily let herself enjoy the silence of dawn. Then, as she reached the lake, a magnificent air reached her ears, coming voluptuously to heckle the calm which was earlier appreciated. It was, however, such a wonderfully spellbinding song that the autumn-haired girl found no reason to complain about it.

On the contrary, she got careful not to disturb the one who had decided to come and brighten up their morning routine in an impromptu way and she willingly settled on a rock close to the quay to better soak it up and thus savor every nuance.

She then experienced what she would certainly qualify as sublime. A poetic moment of unfailing magnificence.

A voice began at first very low, of an impressive tenderness, then with a sure breath rose, aligning the two tones in the same movement. It was a subtle alliance between sensuality and fragility, all rocked by the sound of a ukulele.

A harmony with a beauty that will take your breath away. For the teenager girl, who swore only by her passion for the arts, it was easy to give this idyllic voice its resemblance to art in its most ethereal essence.

So, it was quite frankly at that moment that she discovered that she could therefore, and forever, find in this memory a hint of inspiration and joy.

On all appearances, it was also at this precise spot, as the sunrise gracefully painted the dense mass of the clouds with its soft pink-orange light, sowing touches of gold all over the horizon, that Hope Andrea Mikaelson, just fifteen years old, is authentically but blindly fallen in love for the first time.

Yet she did nothing to satisfy her curiosity, remaining in her place until the music ceased. Then, without a name or face to associate with the song, she left, taking with her only the simple satisfaction of having lived a memorable experience and with in a corner of her heart the hope that fate would give her the opportunity to relive something like this in the future.

* * *

This takes place two years later in the same season. One gloomy but festive summer evening, when the heartbreaking thoughts of this young girl were numerous, the words that conveyed them stuck in her throat at the sight of a beautiful stranger.

At a point in her life when the teenage girl with the pair of heavenly eyes seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, her gaze met the gaze of another person in the middle of a street crowded with people and countless things including certain works of art.

Time seemed to have stood still as she stood there, paralyzed, her eyes riveted on the other one. She seemed subjugated to say the least, feeding instinctively on the emotional effervescence that emanated from the moment. A strange exposure of the soul.

It took her a considerable amount of time to come out of her trance state, a long second during which she scrutinized those chocolate eyes which gave her the impression of containing all the light of the twilight.

Finally, the pretty brunette looked away, self-conscious about the insistence they had both undoubtedly shown.

The attention of the smaller girl did not stop yet, however, slipping by instinct towards ruddy lips where the smile of the other girl was held sentinel.

Cheeks flushed with the night breeze and a clear sense of shyness, the auburn-headed regarded the stranger as the personification of beauty herself.

What she can tell you about this girl? A feast for the eyes. A sweet dizziness to the heart.

In all likelihood, it was that night that Hope Andrea Mikaelson, who now has seventeen, had the naive experience of what people commonly refer to as love at first sight. And, thus obtaining her first real crush, she finally became aware of her undeniable attraction for magic, for the richness of those rare moments that naturally manage to give her a feeling of wonder and infinity.

So, rather than let that breath of life slip away, the blue-eyed girl took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and crossed the street.

Didn't we say that you had to pretend self-confidence to feel it? A bunch of nonsense.

Three feet from the girl, her mind in disarray and her heart pounding, Hope suddenly lost much of her cognitive and motor skills. She was not nervous, no, she was febrile. Or maybe the two go together.

Damn it.

She who usually carried her assurance and her charisma as a standard now seemed prostrate like a little girl who had lost her way.

What the hell was she going to say to this stranger without sounding like a stalker?

Her hands had started to shake again, her legs were all limp.

Had she lost her mind?

Her breath dried up. She wanted to take it back and felt the air burn.

She wasn't going to have a panic attack here.

Two hands suddenly reached her shoulders. Then a voice echoed to her. Her eyesight was blurry but she could still make out a familiar shadow figure.

"Hey, breathe, okay? Look at me, I promise you'll be fine."

She then plunges into brown eyes and realizes that the stranger girl is right: she must try to calm down.

At the same time, the hands of the brunette leaves her shoulders to delicately seek her own. She then led them to land on the top of her chest, where she could distinctly feel her heartbeat.

"Now focus on your breathing, feel my heartbeat and try to match yours to it."

Hope does just that and the method seems to work, gradually regulating everything.

Thank god she wasn't going to die _of love_ tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't count on me to update this regularly, I am very busy


End file.
